tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Raid on Valvolux
Log Title: Raid on Valvolux Characters: Backblast, Divebomb, Dust Devil, Floodlight, Grimlock, Overlord, Squadron X (Earthquake, Fang, Ferak, Macabre, Valve), Typhoon, Windblade Location: Valvolux, Eastern Industrial Plains - Northeastern Cybertron Date: May 21, 2018 TP: March West TP Summary: Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:March West TP As logged by Grimlock - Monday, May 21, 2018, 10:19 PM Eastern Industrial Plains - Northeastern Cybertron :Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. At the moment, the siege is quiet. Encore has taken a break from his bagpipe barrage, and both sides have been building up for the inevitable clash to come. Medics patch up the wounded from the initial attack on Valvolux. Autobots walk the walls of the battlements, casting nervous glances at the Decepticons that ring the city. Decepticons build siege engines and sharpen their blades. A sound breaks the quiet of the night -- it's the roar of a lone starfighter, flying in low and hot over the ruins. It's not bothering to hide from the radar -- in fact, it seems to be adding extra juice, just so everyone will know it's coming. When it -- he, rather -- transforms, he lands right in the middle of the Decepticon base camp. Nobody gets crushed, but that's not because he was trying to avoid them. Overlord rises from a crouch, to his full height -- his eyes burn red. "Where..." He says, his head twisting until the servos in his neck pop, then the other way, "...Is Shockwave?" On the wall on the Autobot side, Typhoon is moving down the battlements, patching and welding any crack she can find. She doubts her small repairs will make much difference if - no, when - the Decepticons attack, but it gives her something to do besides fret. Most of the residents have already been evacuated from the city, so there's no one for Ty to protect aside from other warriors much better at fighting than she. Ty jumps, however, at the high-speed arrival of a huge new commander at the Decepticon base camp. Ty peeks over the wall, optics wide. "Oh, crap," she says, using Earth vernacular she picked up from her sister Hurricane. "Who's that?" Windblade was, at the moment, flying aerial patrol over the Autobot lines. She noticed the arrival, and hrms over the intercom, >> Not sure, Typhoon. Though if I snuck over to take a closer look I'm pretty sure Elita would chain me up inside Metroplex. Better get everyone up and going though, because if he's their reinforcements they'll be making a move sooner rather than later. << In the Decepticon basecamp, troops scramble at the arrival of Overlord. The reaction is mixed among those who recognize him - some leap to attend to him, and some try desperately to find excuses to be anyplace but there. Squadron X leader Macabre is shoved from behind towards Overlord. "Uh, sir," he stammers with an unctuous smile. "He's not here." Thanks, Squad Leader Obvious. One of those who leaps to attention is Floodlight, Decepticon data analyst. She knows exactly who Overlord is, and her optics widen to near comical side to behold him in the flesh. She steps forward to answer, but then Macabre does it for her... after a fashion. Floodlight briefly flickers her optics in thankful prayer another Decepticon had to admit their ignorance instead of her. Backblast can be found... well, actually he can't, that's kind of the point. He's sat in a sniper's nest in one of the damaged parts of Valvolux's defenses, nearly invisible under his camo netting, with his rifle propped up on some rubble by its bipod. Only the long whip antenna of his interception kit sticks out of the netting. Grimlock walks the walls of the battlements, sword in hand. Boredom grips him - whose idea was a siege, anyway? At the new arrival, Grim moves immediately to the wall. << Me Grimlock hope sooner, >> he radios the other Autobots. << Prepare for battle! If necessary, me Grimlock bring fight to enemy! >> Grimlock climbs to the top of the wall, gazing out at the Decepticon position and making himself a hell of a big, shiny target. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast sounding like he's whispering. "I copy, Grimlock. First one to fire gets a nasty surprise." Divebomb has been perched on the walls of the Decepticon camp, waiting for permission to harass the Autobots. Which, honestly, is a huge show of restraint. This is the bird head who delights in strafing Autobots just to hurl insults. As Overload lands, he clacks his beak and stretches his wings. << I'm bored of being cooped up! Let's rain destruction on these Autobrats! >> Overlord pauses. "Not here?" He turns away, and puts a finger over his mouth, thoughtfully -- then he pulls a laser blaster rifle out of folded space, turns, and fires it into Macabre, repeatedly. VOIP. VOIP VOIP VOIP. VOIP. None of Overlord's shots are targeted to kill. He is in a very... rare mood tonight. He's only shooting to make Macabre *wish* he was dead. "UNACCEPTABLE ANSWER." "But... if Shockwave's not here, then that means I'm ranking." His eyes practically *glow*, along with his grin. "Which means we're going to launch a sortie. You know..." He waves his hand in a circle, "Test their defenses. Cause some chaos... raise the body count. Throw off all Shockwave's calculations. You know. *Real* war." He grins at Divebomb. "Oh, my sentiments EXACTLY. Gather the troops!" Typhoon jumps as Grimlock orders them to battle readiness. "Crapcrapcrapcrap," she curses again, drawing her Whirlwind gun. It's terrible at long range, but then again, so are her pistols. She's ready if the Decepticons try to breach the walls, but from here, there's little she can do. Ty smiles, however, when Backblast checks in over the Autobot broadband. Now THERE's someone who can handle things long-range. Ty feels more confident just knowing he's there... somewhere. When Ty hears shots from the Decepticon camp, however, she ducks down again and finds cover before peeking at again. At whom are they shooting, and more importantly - is it her? Windblade frowns to herself, gaining some altitude to try and get a better gander at what's happening over at the Decepticon camp. And when she does... >> Um, guys, I think that sooner is about to be a LOT sooner. << The rest of Squadron X stand agape as their leader is shot multiple times. Macabre's body hits the ground, riddled with injuries... but his painful moans indicate he's still alive. As one, the Squadron look up at Overlord, and suddenly seem to realize all at the same time that any of them could be next. "Yessir!" "Right, sir!" "Right away, sir!" they reply in a cacaphony of obedience, transforming and preparing themselves to attack at Overlord's command. Backblast listens carefully to what he's hearing over the radio. He also heard the shots, nodding quietly. << Copy. >> He whispers into his radio in reply to Windblade. << Don't worry. Soon as one of 'em pokes his nose out I'll knock it off for him. >> He grins, extinguishing the little stove he'd been using to brew tea and getting ready to do his favourite thing in the entire universe. And shoot some Cons. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast chuckles. It's not a nice chuckle. "Copy. Don't worry, as soon as one of 'em pokes his nose out I'll knock it off for him." There's the faint hiss of a stove being extinguished as the line cuts. Floodlight gapes as well as Overlord takes command. Should she inform Shockwave? Overlord is technically right - without Shockwave here, he's ranking officer. Unsure what to do, she goes with the option that won't lead her to Macabre's fate - at least, right away. She sets up a datafeed and starts uploading every bit of information she's gathered on the Autobot defenses, making it available for Overlord to instantly access should he desire. Grimlock calls out, << You, Backblast, save some Cons for me, Grimlock! >> Grimlock throws back his head and laughs, putting one foot up on the battlement and watching the Decepticons scurry below. Grimlock lowers his sword a moment, sharpening it against the city walls, and then brings it up, igniting it. Energy courses along the blade, reflecting in the Dinobot's murderous optics. Divebomb shivers with antici... pation! The Predacon takes off from his perch, getting some air before banking around and settling again close to Overlord. He's feeling a bit... primal tonight, and his talons dig into the metal he holds onto as he mantles slightly. << The Autobots are ready for us! >> He calls, spotting Grimlock's glowing sword. Overlord looks over his assembled troops, and his lip curls in a sneer. "Look at you. AB-solutely pathetic, the lot of you... sitting around waiting for the war to come to you. Is THAT the Decepticon way? We don't wait for battle, we seek it out! We REVEL in the assault. We GLORY in strife! We BEAT any notion of resistance from the bodies of our enemies! We horrify and humiliate and SICKEN them until they can't fight anymore -- and then... only then, is there 'peace through tyrrany'." He looks up at the Autobot defenses. "We run a simultaneous, two-pronged attack. Infantry, hovertanks and assault vehicles will assault the walls from the ground. Our air forces will run a screen to keep the Autobots' air support tied up. The goal of this assault is... terror, primarily, with a secondary goal of creating a breach in the walls that can be exploited later." "...As for prisoners -- well. I didn't receive an order to take prisoners, so neither will you. Form up to attack." Overlord grins. "I will lead both ground and air portions of the assault-- of course." He gestures in the air, over his head. "Decepticons--" "ATTACK!" Then he detaches at the waist -- his upper body shoots upward, transforming into a heavily-armed assault jet, and his lower half transforms down into a just as heavily-armed assault tank. Overlord leads both half of the charge, just like he said. "GOOD, DIVEBOMB! LET THEM SEE ME COMING AND *QUIVER* WITH FEAR! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" Typhoon quivers with fear, alright, ducking down with a squeal as the Decepticons launch their assault. For a moment, all she can do is cower, but then she steels her courage and forces herself to poke her head over the battlements. Her optics widen at the incoming Decepticons, but she raises her Whirlwind Gun and sets to attack. Once one of them comes into range... well, she hopes she'll make the other Autobots proud. Windblade banks hard and swoops around, >> Okay folks, looks like they decided to make a push! What's the status of the artillery? Because honestly, if I'm all you got for air support that isn't gonna be enough. And for the record, Cityspeaker, not Cityretriever. << As much as Metroplex would even the odds here, the poor Titan can't be everywhere at once! Windblade then blinks at the detaching Overlord as he breaks into two vehicles, >> Um, I've heard of combiners before, but this is the first detacher I think I've seen. << She breaks into an evasive move, knowing she's outnumbered and outgunned by the 'Cons in the air. Squadron X split up to attack - Ferak and Valve taking to the air to support one half of Overlord, and the rest taking off across the ground - Fang in tank mode, and Earthquake and Triton on food. Their nervousness seems to have passed immediately at the word "ATTACK!" THIS is what they know. This is what they desire. They throw themselves into the assault. Floodlight isn't really a combatant - she's normally one to scout ahead, or stay behind and process data, not to engage the enemy directly. Still, Overlord doesn't seem like someone with whom to squibble about function, so when he orders an attack, she transforms and follows the air group - albiet with perhaps a bit less enthusiasm than Squadron X. Who should be in charge of the artillery? Well, that would be Grimlock, as ranking officer on the scene. However, as the Decepticons rush forward, Grimlock roars and leaps off the wall, sword in hand. It seems he's a bit more preoccupied with joining the battle personally than providing support to the other Autobots. Then again, there's a reason he's not on the short list for the Matrix in the cartoon continuity. Divebomb lets out a joyful (for him) shriek as he launches into the air, following Overload's jet-half. Although he's much smaller than his vehicle-formed wingmates, that doesn't make him any less of a threat. << The Dionobot is mine! >> he declares, to no one's surpirse. Predacons as a group we well known for ignoring orders just to go fight the Dinobots. "GRIMLOCK!!" He howls, living up to his name and divebombing towards the Dinobot. Windblade flies back over the Autobot defenses, >> I'm going to try and break clear of this jamming to see if I can get any other help on the line! Hang tight guys! << With that, she arrows back towards where she knows Prowl and the other leaderbots are confabbing, since Overlord wrecked all their careful plans... on the bright side, he also wrecked Shockwave's careful plans too. Dust Devil hears the call for help and comes speeding along to join the fray. He's paying attention to the radio chatter and listens to find out who they're going to want him to go after. "Someone call fer backup?" "He has no sense of proportion." Overlord says as he watches Divebomb attack a much, much bigger foe, "I LIKE him!" While his jet leads the air assault while it strafes the walls, his battle tank targets the onrushing -- "Grimlock. *Darling*." It's said like he's greeting an old lover. And really, isn't he? "I knew you wouldn't settle for dying at the hands of anyone less worthy than me--" And he opens fire, with the guns that *shake the ground*. "Continue the assault! Target the artillery and the defenses on the walls!" >> Overlord strikes Grimlock with Destroyer Cannon . << At Windblade's question, Ty pops her head up. She's not that great in a fight personally, but here's a way she can help! << I'm on it, Windblade! >> she radios the cityspeaker. << I'll get our defenses goin' if you can provide lookout and help me prioritize targets! >> Ty slings her Whirlwind Gun over her shoulder and heads for the Autobot defensive controls. >> Divebomb strikes Grimlock with Claw Rake. << Squadron X follow Overlord's lead, focusing their fire on the Autobot leader who so conveniently made himself an obvious target for an attack. Cleverly drawing aggro from the weaker Autobots, or just a dumb dino with a sword? Who knows, but it doesn't really matter, as Ferak and Valve target Grimlock while Earthquake and Triton try to bring down the city walls. >> Squadron X misses Grimlock with Laser . << Backblast cusses quietly as his rifle jams, before moving to re-engage. He frowns, multiple targets in sight... he pans his scope agross until he sights on Earthquake... ah, and there's Triton too. A fresh round is slipped into the breech of his 90mm gun, the squat little Autobot scout-car taking a moment to admire the scenery around them, and how the city walls are coping surprisingly well. Then, gently, he centres the crosshairs on the middle of Earthquake, waiting for a moment when Grimlock is being especially loud to take his shot. Hopefully Captain Shouty's voice will drown out the report of that big cannon... >> Backblast misses Squadron X with 90mm Gun . << Floodlight zips along behind the others, firing her little wing lasers as well. "Um," she mutters to herself quietly. "Attack?" Floodlight inspires no one, but she doesn't want to be seen at the only one not participating, so she shoots at Grimlock as well. >> Floodlight misses Grimlock with Laser . << Grimlock leaps fearlessly into the fray, gleefully waving his sword above his head in anticipation of cutting some poor trooper down. That is until **BOOOOOOM** Overlord's Destroyer Cannon blows Grimlock back into the wall before he even lands. Grimlock is slammed backwards, doing more damage to the Autobot defenses than any direct Decepticon attack. He pitches forward, but before he can hit the ground, he's raked by Divebomb's claws, stripping the armor off his back. The only benefit to this double attack is that his rapid, chaotic descent makes him too irregular a target for all of the other Decepticons to hit. Grimlock hits the ground, hard, and is too staggered for a moment to return fire. >> Grimlock strikes Autobot defenses with Smash. << Divebomb finds himself altering if flightplan middive when Overlord's cannon punches Grimlock into the wall. He whistles in appriciation, even as he swipes some of Grimlock's armor as a trophey. He's got a pile of the stuff. He verses away and transforms into robot form, smirking. "You're pathetic, Dinobot!" The mecha-eagle folds out into the intimidating form of Divebomb! "Hahahahahaha!" Overlord, triumphant -- but the trick is, this walking atrocity is as smart as he is brutal -- and he's got an eye in the sky. "Divebomb," He orders, "Break off and *take out that sniper*. Leave him to me. Continue the air assault -- focus on the city defenses! Ground units, *assault the walls*. If we create a breach, Shockwave can exploit it later. Meanwhile..." Overlord's jet descends, and meets his tank, before he transforms back into robot mode. He walks toward Grimlock, his blaster rifle back along his shoulder. "The most feared Autobot in Optimus Prime's entire army. More feared by the Decepticon rank-and-file than the Prime himself. Get *up*, Grimlock!" Overlord sneers, and swings a kick at Grimlock's face. "Get up and die on your feet, Dinobot." >> Overlord strikes Grimlock with Kick. << Typhoon slides into a turret, pulling up the holographic info panels and quickly getting a feel for the controls. As the Decepticons reach the walls, Typhoon gestures over the motion-sensitive pad. In response, gouts of fire pour forth from the city's walls, attempting to overwhelm the invaders with heat and flame. "Burn, baby, burn!" Typhoon calls out unimaginatively. >> Autobot defenses strikes Squadron X with Fire . << Dust Devil sees the biggest troublemaker and he finds a spot to aim his forearm turrets. His expression is less than impressed. Maybe this might be a good time NOT to make comments about the guy. No. Right now it might be a good idea to just shoot and perhaps check out another place to be right afterwards. That guy is seeming to be not be someone we want to keep around. So lets at least give him a warm reception before we send him off. Warm as in plasma warm. >> Dust Devil strikes Overlord with Plasma-Turrets . << Backblast growls quietly to himself, changing targets. He's tracking towards Overlord when he spots something. He pauses in his tracking, locking his focus on... is that? Yeah. Infiltrator, flanking. He turns to lock onto Floodlight. Someone who thinks they're safe at the back? Time to disabuse them of that notion. He slips a high-explosive shell into his rifle, taking a deep breath. At the moment his air cyclers are completely neutral, he squeezes the trigger. Of course, that's a second shot. By now, /someone/ should be able to pick out at least a vague location for the Sniper... he's in an area of rubble perhaps a hundred yards across. Plenty of ground to hide in... >> Backblast strikes Floodlight with 90mm Hi-Ex . << As multiple Autobots open fire on the members of Squadron X, Earthquake gestures, and the very skin of Cybertron itself rises up to form a shield in front of him - blocking Backblast's shot and that of many others. >> Squadron X strikes Autobot defenses with Ballistic . << Floodlight veers off as her attack misses and then Overlord lands in between Grimlock and herself, seeming to eclipse the entire city itself. 'I've read the reports,' she thinks, agog at Overlord's size, 'but I had really no idea!' Trying to focus, she dips down like a bumblebee and targets the city defenses. Just as Floodlight is about to fire, however, **BAMM** Her cockpit explodes before she even hears the shot. The next instance she's on the ground, half-buried from where she crashed. Moaning in pain, she tries to transform, but for the moment she can't even move as her body reels from the massive trauma. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Get outta my sky." Grimlock is on his hands and knees, recovering from the Destroyer Cannon blast, Divebomb's claws, and the fall itself. He looks up and up as Overlord recombines and lands in front of him. Glowering, Grimlock is about to speak - when he is unceremoniously kicked in the face. The kick alone crumples his mouthplate, possibly rendering speech in this mode impossible anyway as Grimlock's entire body is sent flying back towards the wall. However, Grimlock isn't staying in this mode. Before he even hits the wall, Grimlock transforms, bouncing off the battlement foundation and leaping back directly towards his giant opponent, dino-mouth wide and roaring in fury. He charges Overlord, leaping at the Decepticon commander's leg and trying to simply rip out circuits and wires with his teeth. Grimlock raises his arms and begins to fold up as he leans back, rising up into his fearsome Dinobot mode. >> Grimlock misses Overlord with Bite. << Divebomb's wings twitch at Overlord's command - he wanted to fight Grimlock. But it was clear that the Field Commander had chosen his opponent. "Understood!" He shouts, leaping up back into the air, transforming midair. Once back in Eagle form he lets out a scream of delight, and launchs a barrage of missles, hoping to flush out the sniper. Or at least cause some damage." >> Divebomb strikes Backblast with Particle Blast . << Backblast works the bolt on his rifle to extract the spent shell... which, instead of being discarded, is returned to its rack. He makes a note to pick up a piece or two of Floodlight to put in it, for his trophy rack. Unfortunately for him, it's at that moment that Divebomb decides to saturate his general vicinity with missiles. His camo-netting is blasted away, although the sniper remains calm, merely ducking his head down into the hail of rock and shrapnel as it rails down around his form. Once everything has settled, he brushes some dust off himself. "That's gonna leave a dent..." he mutters, transforming into his alt-mode, and popping his smoke canisters, which should - hopefully - mask his escape... Most cybertronians would quake at the sight of Grimlock bearing down on them. Overlord just *grins*. And when those killing jaws open wide... he *grabs* them. Even as plasma blasts score his armor, a struggle between two titanic (small T) cybertronians plays out on the field of battle. "Doesn't it make you feel ALIVE, Grimlock!?" Overlord crows, as his arms quaver holding back those massive jaws -- "Can you imagine the tableau when I pop this city like an overfed scraplet between my thumb and forefinger-- what I'll DO to all those good Autobot soldiers? I'm going to crucify Prowl, Grimlock. I'm literally going to *crucify* him--" Then he lets Grimlock's jaws go, and swings an armored elbow at the side of his enemy's massive head. "YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH IN ME, KING OF THE DINOBOTS! HA HA HA HA HA~" >> Overlord misses Grimlock with Smash. << Typhoon frowns as the city's walls shake from the combined attack of the Decepticon ground forces. She activates several turrets, trying to snipe several Decepticons at once to try to drive them back away from the walls. She sees Floodlight hit the ground, and smiles. << Nice shot, Backblast! >> she crows, and takes from inspiration from the successful attack. Her confidence is shaken, however, as Grimlock is grabbed by the jaws, and Backblast's position is suddenly blasted with bombs. << You guys OK out there? >> she asks nervously. Leaning forward slightly, she does her own part, pouring on the firepower from the city's significant defenses. >> Autobot defenses misses Squadron X with Laser . << Backblast works the bolt on his rifle to extract the spent shell... which, instead of being discarded, is returned to its rack. He makes a note to pick up a piece or two of Floodlight to put in it, for his trophy rack. Unfortunately for him, it's at that moment that Divebomb decides to saturate his general vicinity with missiles. His camo-netting is blasted away, although the sniper remains calm, merely ducking his head down into the hail of rock and shrapnel as it rails down around his form. Once everything has settled, he brushes some dust off himself. "That's gonna leave a dent..." he mutters, transforming into his alt-mode, and popping his smoke canisters, which should - hopefully - mask his escape... He pours on the power with all six wheels. Of course, in this mode, he doesn't have to stop to shoot... With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast folds into a Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie scout car >> Backblast strikes Divebomb with Smoke Launcher . << >> Divebomb temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << The ground-based members of Squadron X hunker down behind Earthquake's shields as laser turrets focus on their position. Meanwhile, from above, Ferak and Valve target those very turrets, trying to take them out so the ground forces can advance. >> Squadron X strikes Autobot defenses with Heavy Laser . << Floodlight painfully transforms, drawing her sidearm and climbing unsteadily to her feet. She squints through the smoke, having NO idea who even shot her down. She sees Overlord fighting Grimlock, and Squadron X exchanging fire with the wall's defenses... and for a moment, Floodlight freezes. Floodlight's not used to field work - she's especially not used to being shot at. It's not until she sees Divebomb encased in smoke that she wills herself to respond. Other Decepticons are in trouble. Have to move. Unable to transform, Floodlight merely runs across the battlefield towards Divebomb's position, carrying her pistol in her right hand and warming up the flashbulbs in the palm of her other... Grimlock tries to chomp his teeth into Overlord's leg... and finds instead his jaws gripped open, servos ripping as they're forced apart. Grimlock panics - no one is stronger than Grimlock, right? No one! Confronted with evidence otherwise, Grimlock freezes - until Overlord makes the mistake of elbowing him in the side of his massive head. His HEAD? The LEAST used part of Grimlock's body? Having sense literally knocked into him, Grimlock dodges away and transforms once more. His face is a ruined mess, but clever banter was never Grimlock's forte anyway. He circles around Overlord, sword at the ready, looking for an opening for attack. When he finds one, Grimlock feints with his spiked fist, and then slashes at Overlord with his energo-sword. "Knock knock, Autorats!" Divebomb screeches, doing pointless aileron rolls. Of course, his showboat gets him into trouble. As it always does. He dives low, havong caught Backblast's movement, only to be surprised by smoke. Very nasty smoke. "Gah, what?!" he squawks indignantly, forced to land in order to clear his systems. Unfortunately he's now a sitting duck. Overlord takes that sword right through the, er, meat of his thigh, and he feels it -- the way his faceplate twists in pain and his optics stutter is proof of that. "That's better." He says, to Grimlock, "That's how it's DONE. Hurt me, Grimlock! Make me pay for every coolant-soaked meter of ground we gain." His grin widens, and his arm slowly transforms into a strange-looking cannon, which extends out into something like a tuning fork. Purple energy sparks along the tines of the weapon-- Then Overlord aims it at the defenses capping the city walls. There is a bright, violet light-- >> Overlord critically strikes Autobot defenses with Dis-Relive ! << Typhoon ducks at Squadron X's aerial team targets her turrets, shaking the walls around her. Pieces of ceiling drop onto Typhoon's head as she tries to stay focused and meet the new threat. Switching panels, she brings up anti-aircraft auto-cannons, and programs them to fire. The city walls will have to hold on their own for now - Typhoon needs to take out the air strikers while she has weapons left to do so. As Ty motions to fire, however, something happens. Overlord's blast hits the walls outside. The walls don't just buckle - they retreat from the beam, dissolving back like a time-lapse video of a decaying orange. Those manning the walls where the beam hits scream as their armor is stripped away, exposing their endoskeletons before they, too, come apart like rotten wood. Ty gapes as the city defenses seem to just come apart before her. Dust Devil stares at the damage this guy is doing. Perhaps a little more power will convince the guy to go somewhere else. Preferably anywhere else. There's a couple nice smelting pools he could suggest. So holding both arms before him, the turrets at his forearm glow before emitting a brilliant blast of plasma at Overlord. There's a slight degree of concern in Dust Devil's expression if this guy insists on pushing the point. >> Dust Devil critically strikes Overlord with Plasma ! << Backblast grins to himself as the smoke from his grenade clears, loading a fresh round into his rifle. On six wheels, he doesn't have to stop to fire, although he does slow, his turret tracking around to keep an eye on Divebomb. As the smoke continues to clear, Divebomb might see the angry red eyes painted on his turret rise into view as he assumes a hull-down position behind a some rubble. There's a pause. "You're lucky, Con." And then the Scout Car bounces away, towards Overlord. He doesn't stop to fire... he doesn't even bother to slow down. He just loads the nastiest single-target round he's got into his gun, and goes straight for the Decepticon leader. "You don't... just... kill people like that." Backblast shouts.Is he growing a conscience? "You do it one at a time... like THIS!" No. He's just a craftsman who doesn't like mass production (Or is that reduction?) His main gun barks, the recoil kicking him back on his rear suspension. Anyone nearby is in danger of being hit by pieces of sabot four steel petals, nearly a foot long. The round itself is a three-foot tungsten carbide dart, designed to drill holes in tanks. The angry sniper doesn't slow, however, continuing to close on Overlord. >> Backblast strikes Overlord with APFSDS . << The ground-based members of Squadron X take advantage of Overlord's attack and Ty's distraction. Overcoming their own fear of Overlord, they make their move. Triton fires on the city gates while Earthquake raises his hand, tearing at the door's foundation. Fang lurches forward, his spiked armour gleaming as he races towards one of the gates to the city weakened by the corroding force of Overlord's Dis-Relive beam. >> Squadron X strikes Autobot defenses with Ram. << Floodlight runs up to Divebomb, asking, "Are yo-" when Overlord unleashes his Dis-Relive blast. Her small mouth drops open, and for a moment she just stares with her large violet optics, her massive brain not even comprehending what she's seeing. Again, you can read something in the datalogs, but to see it in person.... it's more than Floodlight can process. For the moment, she's just stunned. Luckily Backblast drives right past Divebomb and her to attack Overlord. Grimlock strikes Overlord with his sword, and then growls behind his broken mask as the Decepticon commander turns around and attacks the city defenses, ignoring the opponent in front of him. Maybe it's concern for the Autobots dying on the walls, and maybe it's simply pride, but Grimlock raises his sword again, determined not to let Overlord get in a second attack like that - the Autobots simply couldn't take it. As Dust Devil and Backblast pour it on, Grimlock makes his move. Leaping into the air, Grimlock attempts to plunge his energo-sword to the hilt in the giant's chest, tempting death in the process to do so. If Grimlock is to die, today is a good day to do soon. >> Grimlock misses Overlord with Energo-Sword. << Divebomb's optics wink on and off and his beak clicks open and closed a few times as Overlord's weapon literally melts the city's defenses. He's as stunned as Floodlight, even as the smoke clears from his systems. "Well. Hrm. That's, uh... Wow." Yup, he's speechless. And reaffirming his respect of the Commander. "Remind me to never piss Overlord off. It's not healthy." "Still.I'd be remiss if I let him have all the fun..." The mecha-easgle gives a nod of thanks to Floodlight before launching himself into the air again. Overlord was being swarmed. Time to even the odds. Grimlock had been spoken for - but there was that troublesome sniper to deal with! >> Divebomb strikes Backblast with Laser . << Bullets hit Overlord, punch holes in him. Energy blasts eat chunks of his armor, and the sword through his thigh is burning, agonizing -- he oozes purple ichor from countless injuries, from the corner of his mouth. It's enough to reduce most Cybertronians to slag. He doesn't drop. Instead he looks at the devastation he's wreaked, and he looks at Grimlock, and he raises his shoulder up as Grimlock comes down on him with that swordstroke, pushing the Dinobot Commander off his step and throwing him back. The weapon, spent for now, retracts. "You and I are the same, Grimlock -- mostly. There's just one difference between us. You were charged to protect." "And I--" He looks up at those blasted defenses, and one of his shoulders opens, revealing a missile launcher. "I exist to destroy. That's what I was built for before the war ever even started. Megatron didn't make me -- he just turned me loose on this pathetic, pitiable galaxy. I wish it could've been different--" He locks on, acquires the target... fires -- "But in the end we're all slaves to our function, aren't we?" He grins, wide, and holds his arms out to his sides before the King of the Dinobots. >> Overlord strikes Autobot defenses with Missile. << Backblast jukes and weaves to try and avoid Divebomb's fire, his pintle-mounted machine gun pivoting and aiming up so that the two are firing at eachother at pretty much the same time. The shots slam down around him and he's hidden by the smoke. >> Backblast strikes Divebomb with Laser . << When the smoke clears, he's gone. There's no wreckage, no sign he's been destroyed, he's just not there. The tyre tracks end where the're blasted out by the impact of the decepticon guns, and just don't resume. Typhoon panics as the city's walls melt away. Self-repair systems go completely offline - whatever that was, it creates wounds that won't heal naturally. Missiles strike the damaged walls, doing further damage to the poisoned defenses. Desperate, Ty changes tactics, going back to the control panel and formulating all - she means all - of the city's remaining defenses on Overlord. If Grimlock couldn't do it, Ty feels like it's up to her to take Overlord down before he does that - thing - to the entire city. >> Autobot defenses strikes Squadron X with Heavy Laser . << Squadron X is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Dust Devil has had it. His weapons fire, though fierce, just isn't making the impression that Overlord is giving the troops. He debates radioing Grimlock but him and grim don't always get along. So he asks his nearest and dearest friend to confirm what he needs to do. The Autobot transforms and speeds directly for the Autobot forces, attempting to get to them before the next attack. Tilting to best focus his abilities, The little silvery blue hovercar seems to now float on a shimmering lake that spreads out across the front of the autobot defences. The forcefield's energy dancing slightly as the heat of the smoldering wreckage behind it continues to rise. Chestplate expands forward as arms fold in, legs bend back connecting to the back and chestplate forming the hovercar. Fans cut on providing a cushion of air. >> Dust Devil projects a forcefield over Autobot defenses. << Squadron X cheer as Overlord simply RUINS the Autobots' defenses. Even though he mangled their leader Macabre - hell, maybe BECAUSE he mangled their leader Macabre - the members of Squadron X quickly fall in line before their new commander. Shockwave is powerful, but he's got nothing on this guy's flair. After ramming the gates, Squadron X pull back, firing on those Autobots who run in to fill the gap. Then, all the defenses turn, focusing their aim on Overlord. If unleashed unchecked, even the mighty (and mightily wounded) Overlord might fall. Squadron X are not about to let that happen to their new leader. After Overlord's show of power, the Autobots cannot - WILL NOT - take Overlord down. Valve, the Squadron's original leader before Macabre, gives the order: "Squadron X - intercept that fire." Squadron X spring into action. They want to be the Decepticons' answer to the Wreckers? It's time to sacrifice like the Wreckers. The Squadrom moves to intercept the fire, soaking it up as it pours towards Overlord. Ferak and Valve crash, Earthquake and Triton are driven back, and Fang, the biggest asshole of the group, is completely destroyed - atomised in defense of their charismatic new leader, Overlord. As Divebomb takes off to attack Backblast, Floodlight shakes herself and gets her enormous head back in the game. Still unable to transform, she retreats backward as the Autobots pour on their last reserves of firepower, tearing through Squadron X as Dust Devil throws up a forcefield to protect the remaining Autobot defenses. Floodlight makes her way back to her commander's side, scanning the damage to the walls and beaming the data directly to Overlord, doing her best to assist him in making the correct command decisions. She may be useless in battle, but Floodlight has one job and does it well - support the command staff. The King of Dinobots is knocked off his game, clocked aside by his massive opponent. He staggers backward, clutching his sword, as Overlord's speech literally goes over his head. Struggling to respond, Grimlock's cracked vocalizer buzzes behind his ruined mask: "You Overlord talk too much." Crouching forward, Grimlock eschews all battle strategy and simply rushes forward, trying to ram his opponent back towards the Decepticon line. >> Grimlock rams Overlord! << Divebomb isn't able to avoid all of Backblast's return fire, and his chest and wings get rather singed. Suddenly, Backblast isn't there. "Huh?" The bird scans for him but can't locate the sniper. "Coward." he sniffs distainfully, even as he quickly dodges out of the way of the next wave of artillery from the beleagured city. He watches with a sort of dettached unhappiness as Squadron X is broken apart protecting Overlord. He felt a wave a repect, as well. SOmehow, through it all, that Dinobot was still funtioning. And Overlord was badly damaged. He lets a screech and soars towards Grimlock, hoping to knock the charging Bot off balance! >> Divebomb succeeds with its generic combat roll on Grimlock. << Grimlock's tackle hits Overlord and knocks him off his feet, into a pile of rubble with a tremendous crash as Squadron X lays it all on the line. Overlord really couldn't care if Squadron X was wiped out to a bot today. Their loyalty is wasted on him, except insofar as he can use it. But then again, that's the Decepticon way, isn't it? But maybe he can use it. Overlord and Squadron X? It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it. Tactical data floods in. "I've made my point. The damage we've done during this sortie is going to cause Shockwave to radically adjust his calaculations, and he's going to come to one ineffable conclusion." Overlord sneers at Grimlock, "We can take the city. And when I attack again, it'll be with Shockwave -- and between the two of us you just don't have the firepower to save this place." "Take your Autobots and *go*, Grimlock. Ignore Prowl's protestations, his counter-plans and his schemes. Just go. Fight another day." "Or stay here and die like valiant idiots. Your choice." "I certainly won't complain about being able to kill more Autobots! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah!" Then, Overlord transforms, every servo and cog in agony from countless injuries -- but pain is among the many things that Overlord doesn't care about. "Decepticons... retreat. Our point has been made." Typhoon wants to take Overlord down - she BURNS to take him down - but she's got nothing, having spent all her ammunition and energy in the last stand, only to have Squadron X steal from her the chance for victory. Looking over readings, she realizes the city's walls are barely being held together by Dust Devil's forcefields, and she knows that Dusty can't hold a field that big for long. Climbing out of the control room, she barks orders to the remaining city defenders - support those walls, fast, or the Autobots will lose it all. The remaining members of Squadron X hear the order to withraw, and nod their tired heads. The sacrifice was great, but the Decepticons made their mark. Earthquake forms sections of Cybertron's surface into floating slabs, and togther Triton and he carry their comrades off the field, both alive and dead. Damaged as she is, Floodlight allows herself a small smile. She has to *walk* back to the Decepticon lines, but it was worth it. The Autobots are on notice. Valvolux will fall to the Decepticons. It is only a manner of time, and that time will be soon. The King of Dinobots rams himself into Overlord, but before he can even have a moment to revel in his victory he's knocked into the same pile of rubble by a divebombing Divebomb. Twisting as he falls, Grimlock lashes out with his spiked fist, trying to get in one last solid punch before the Decepticons retreat. "Enough!" he growls, the effort tearing away his broken mask to reveal a mess of fractured teeth beneath. >> Grimlock strikes Divebomb with Spiked-Punch. << Divebomb is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Divebomb isn't the brightest bird in the flock. Cunning, clever, that he can be. And when not on the field of battle, his plans can be deady. On the field? About as dumb as the rest of his team. Which is why he tackled an obviously pissed off and frustrated Grimlock. The fist sends the poor turkey flying, skidding, and skipping onto one of Earthquake's improvised evac platforms. Which is good, because Divebomb's been knocked very senseless.